Tranche de vie
by Music-Stars
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur divers sujets et sur des moments de la vie des personnages de KH.
1. Chapter 1: Addictions

Disclaimer: Square Enix

Titre: Addictions

Auteure: Une petite étoile d'après Ya

Rating: K

Genre: Humor

* * *

Addictions

On a tous des addictions, tous. Certaines sont simples et d'autres totalement farfelues et même parfois, ridicule. Imaginer les addictions des personnages de KH, voilà ce que j'ai fais.

Liste des addictions des personnages de KH:

Sora: Addiction aux méduses

Roxas: Addiction au chocolat

Kaïri: Addiction au pois et aux coccinelles

Riku: Addiction aux ventilateurs et aux frigos(d'où sa personnalité froide)

Axel: Addiction aux tutus de danse classique(et rose bonbons, s'il vous plaît!)

Xion: Addiction à Hello Kitty et aux scoubidous.

Ventus: Addiction au jaune(je sais pas pourquoi)

Aqua: Addiction aux fées et aux Evoli

Terra: Addiction aux mangas

Vanitas: Addiction à tout ce qui est mignon(y compris Ven)

Xehanort: Addiction aux licornes

Naminé: Addiction aux dessins moches

Marluxia: Addiction aux fleurs et au yuri

Vexen: Addiction aux chatons et à "Question pour un champion"

Zexion: Addiction au rap

Demyx: Addiction au sable

Saïx: Addiction aux coloriages relaxants pour adultes

Xigbar: Addiction aux romans d'horreur

Larxène: Addiction au prises électriques

Luxord: Addiction aux bijoux

Xaldin: Addiction aux déodorants

Lexaeus: Addiction aux vaches et aux casses-têtes

Xemnas: Addiction à Kingdom Hearts et aux mosutiques des ténèbres

Olette: Addiction au maquillage

Pence: Addiction au chiffre 2

Hayner: Addiction aux défis


	2. Chapter 2: Animaux

Disclaimer: Square Enix

Titre: Animaux

Auteure: Music-Stars

Rating: K+

Genre: Humor

Réponses aux revieweurs anonymes(désolé du retard):

Ima Nonyme: " Pourquoi une addiction aux méduses pour Sora? Vue l'addiction de Vani, je plein Ven...Pour Roxas, j'aurais plutôt cru à une addiction aux glaces à l'eau de mer...T'as bien garder le fait que Naminé faisait des dessins moches... Sinon c'est à l'air sympathique tout ça!"

Une addiction aux méduses pour Sora parce que c'était la période où mon petit-frère nous disait: soit qu'on était une méduse, soit une licorne donc voilà, fallait que je le mette quelque part et c'est sur Sora que c'est tombé. Moi aussi, je pleins Ven. C'est vrai que pour Roxas, j'aurais dû mettre ça mais un jour, j'ai lu une fiction où dedans Roxas était fan de chocolat pis je trouve que ça lui va bien. Comme même, même moi, je dessine mieux et faut savoir que je suis un cas en dessin. En tout cas, merci pour ta review!

* * *

Animaux

Et si les personnages de KH était des animaux?

Sora: Un chiot châtain

Riku: Un double poney gris pommelé(gris avec des tâches blanches)

Kaïri: Une coccinelle

Roxas: Un hamster

Axel: Un chat roux aux yeux verts(je sais même pas si ça existe)

Xion: Une lapine noire et blanche

Ventus: Un colibri

Aqua: Un dauphin ou un cygne

Terra: Un écureuil brun

Vanitas: Un rat ou un moustique des ténèbres(Oui, les moustiques des ténèbres m'ont marqué)

Xehanort: Un corbeau

Naminé: Une souris blanche

Marluxia: Un ourson rose bonbon

Vexen: Un raton laveur

Zexion: Un pingouin

Demyx: Un hippocampe

Saïx: Un chat bleu

Xigbar: Un perroquet

Larxène: Un scarabée jaune

Luxord: Un singe

Xaldin: Un canard

Xemnas: Un loup blanc

Lexaeus: Un ours brun

Olette: Une hirondelle

Pence: Une grenouille

Hayner: Une chèvre

* * *

Note: Je tiens à dire que je n'est pas fumé, que je n'ai pas bu d'alcool et que je ne me suis pas drogué. Après, quelqu'un m'a peut-être drogué sans que je ne m'en rende compte. C'est fort probable. Sinon, je m'excuse de ne pas poster beaucoup en ce moment. Pour plus d'infos, aller voir mon profil. Je tenais également à dire que je compte pas faire que des OS sous forme de liste, le prochain OS ne sera pas sous forme de liste mais avec un point de vue spécial.


	3. Chapter 3: Et avec les fruits?

Disclaimer: Square Enix

Titre: Et avec les fruits, ça donne quoi?

Auteure: Music-Stars

Rating: K

Genre: C'est pas vraiment de l'humour mais bon, mettons humour comme même.

Note: Oui, je sais, je devais ne pas faire de liste sauf que, l'OS que je devais écrire et ben, j'arrive pas à l'écrire. Je sais pas si je l'écrirais un jour mais bon, passons. Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour toutes les reviews que vous avez posté sur ce receuil et même pour toutes les reviews que vous avez posté. Vraiment, ça me fait super plaisir. Du coup, j'ai eu envie de dédier cette liste à tous les gens qui m'ont déjà mis une review ou même plusieurs. Ce qui fait...pas mal de monde quand même. Bref, bonne lecture!

* * *

Et avec les fruits, ça donne quoi?

Sora: Une poire

Riku: Une noix de coco

Kaïri: Une cerise

Roxas: Un kiwi

Axel: Une tomate

Xion: Une noisette

Naminé: Une pêche

Ventus: Une pomme

Aqua: Une figue

Terra: Une mangue

Vanitas: Un citron

Xehanort: Une prune

Xemnas: Un litchi

Marluxia: Une groseille

Vexen: Un avocat

Zexion: Un raisin

Demyx: Un pamplemousse

Saïx: Du cassis

Xigbar: Une pistache

Larxène: Une banane

Luxord: Une amande

Xaldin: Une papaye

Lexaeus: Une grenade

Olette: Un abricot

Pence: Une orange

Hayner: Un kaki

* * *

Maintenant, imaginez Kingdom Hearts avec une poire nommé Sora, Une noix de coco ayant pour nom Riku et une cerise s'appelant Kaïri.


End file.
